Staff of Lightning
The Staff of Lightning is one of four buildable elemental staffs in the Apocalypse DLC map Origins. The Staff of lightning shoots bolts of lightning when fired, and similarly to the Wunderwaffe DG-2, will chain and kill multiple zombies, although it is limited in the fact that the lightning will chain up to two or three zombies per bolt . Once upgraded to the Kimat's Bite, it shoots a bigger slower moving bolt of lightning, which will chain more zombies than its previous version. You can also hold down the firing button in order to charge it up, at the cost of six ammo per charged shot. When charged and released, it fires a slow moving ball of electricity, which will travel in a straight line until it reaches a wall or floor. While passing by zombies or on the wall or floor, it will release bolts of lightning, stunning and killing nearby zombies. However this will not kill a large amount of zombies, so it is recommended to keep moving as zombies can still hit the player. After upgrading, it gains a secondary "attachment" called Sekhmet's Vigor which when activated by pressing left on the D-Pad, will cause the player to flip the staff and use the bottom end. This can be used to revive a downed player by "shooting" him directly. The "vigor" is a slow-moving ball, which will travel in a straight line. It is recommended to make your shots count, because it is very easy to miss with this weapon. Also, when upgraded, The Kimat's Vigor takes the place of your melee attack. How to Obtain There are three parts of the staff that the player must get, along with an elemental gem needed in order to craft the staff. In order to reach these pieces, the players have to ride the tank, located in the basement of the church, and jump off at certain places in order to reach certain areas inaccessable by normal means. The locations in order from when you begin the circle around the map on the tank from the church basement are: *After passing by Generator 4, the player has to jump off the right side of the tank, to reach a wooden platform leading to a Giant Mech's footprint, where the first staff part is located. *After the second tank station, passing by Generator 2, the player returns back to the excavation zone area. The player has to jump off the left side of the tank to a platform, which will lead you inside the Excavation Zone and to the second staff part. *Just before returning to the church basement, the player must jump off the right side of the tank onto a small hill. After jumping, the player has to follow the pathway into the back of the church, where the third staff part will be. Purple_Staff_Part_Jump_Location_1_Origins_BOII.png|The First jump location Purple_Staff_Part_Jump_Location_2_Origins_BOII.png|The Second jump location Purple_Staff_Part_Jump_Location_3_Origins_BOII.png|The Third jump location In order to reach the elemental gem in The Crazy Place, one must first find the purple record and the Gramophone. The purple record can be found in three places: one spot is at the end of the Wind tunnel near Generator 4, on a small generator, another in a wagon on the left side of the tank path across from Generator 4, and the third on the table next to Der Wunderfizz at Generator 4. The Gramophone is always located inside the Excavation Zone, on the floor. Once both are obtained, the player must go into the Lightning tunnel, located to the left of Generator 5, facing the Excavation Zone, and hold the action button on the table at the end of the tunnel to open the gateway to The Crazy Place. Once there, the player must go to the Lightning "pedestal" and hold the action button to receive the lightning elemental gem. Once all the items are gathered, the player must go down the ramp into the excavation zone and place the gramophone on the table when having the black record, which can be found around the outside of the excavation zone, with one location being right next to the excavation zone sign. After a few seconds, the floor around the center pillar will collapse into a staircase, which will lead you to the bottom. At the very bottom, the player must go to the statue that corresponds with the element and craft the staff there, after which any player can pick up the staff via the action button. Upgrading the Staff Once the player has picked up the Staff of Lightning, he/she must return to The Crazy Place, and solve the riddle located on the Lightning part of the map, where the gateway back is located. There are three staves of music located to the left of the gateway, and to the right is a "keyboard". In the treble clef, the player must play those three chords on the "keyboard" in order to complete the riddle by shooting the corresponding "key" with the lightning staff. The three chords & a keyboard diagram are displayed below. Once all three chords have been played, an audio cue by Samantha will signify that the riddle has been solved. Lightning_Staff_Challenge_Stave_1_Origins_BOII.png Lightning_Staff_Challenge_Stave_2_Origins_BOII.png Lightning_Staff_Challenge_Stave_3_Origins_BOII.png Lightning_Staff_Challenge_Stave_Keyboard_Origins_BOII.png|The "Keyboard" Once the riddle in The Crazy Place has been completed, the player must return to the original realm and solve the riddle there. There are a total of 8 panels located across the map, and the player has to find the one that is sparking, set it via the action button so that it is not sparking, find the next one that is sparking, and repeat over until all 8 are done. There is a panel at the following places (in this particular order): *To the left of the Der Wunderfizz machine at Generator 5 *On the wall behind the stairs of the basement of the church *To the left of the Mystery Box location on the church floor *Near Generator 4, to the right of the Wind tunnel entrance *On the wall leading from the bottom floor of the spawn to the upper level *To the left of the back exit of the bunker next to Generator 2 *On the rock wall on the outside of the Excavation Zone, right across from the pathway from the trenches to the church *Just before the door to No Man's Land in the Workshop, on the right hand side (This panel is not needed) The player now has to return to the bottom of the Excavation Zone, where there is now a Lightning ball. After aligning the disks above the orb via the four switches in the lower section so that all the gems are purple, the player with the Staff of Lightning must shoot the ball, which will cause the ball to fly into the air and return to The Crazy Place. Once done, the player must now go back to The Crazy Place, where the staff can be placed onto the Lightning pedestal. The player must kill zombies nearby the Lightning pedestal, so that the zombie "souls" get attracted to the staff and power it up. After killing a fair amount of zombies, an audio cue by Samantha will indicate to the player that the staff is powered up and upgraded to Kimat's Bite. The staff can now be picked up by any player. Trivia *The Staff of Lightning is named after Kimat, the Dog of Tinguian God, Kadaklan. *If the player has the Staff of Lightning and dives to prone while using PhD Flopper, the explosion will electrify the zombies. *The Staff of Lightning is Richtofen's favorite staff, as stated through a few of his quotes. Similar to how the Wunderwaffe DG-2 is one of his favorite wonder weapons. de:Staff of Lightning Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables